rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Ronin's Drag Race Lip-Syncs
List of Ronin's Drag Race Lip-Syncs Season 1= Season 1 Episode 1 * Song: Run Away With Me by Carly Rae Jepsen * Bottom Two: Origami Princess & Zara Stardust * Eliminated: Origami Princess Episode 2 * Song: God is a woman by Ariana Grande * Bottom Two: Angelicunt & Zara Stardust * Eliminated: Zara Stardust Episode 3 * Song: Americano by Lady Gaga * Bottom Two: Sapphire & Tranq Leah * Eliminated: Sapphire Episode 4 * Song: Girl Front by Loona / Odd Eye Circle * Bottom Two: Jada Black & Miami Bitch * Eliminated: No one Episode 5 * Song: Kill V. Maim by Grimes * Bottom Two: Keira O'Hara & Tranq Leah * Eliminated: Keira O'Hara Episode 6 * Song: Circus by Britney Spears * Bottom Two: Angelicunt & Tranq Leah * Eliminated: Tranq Leah Episode 7 * Song: It's Oh So Quiet by Björk * Bottom Two: Angelicunt & Beca Delight * Eliminated: Angelicunt Episode 8 * Song: Pills N Potions by Nicki Minaj * Bottom Two: Jada Black & Maria Belleza * Eliminated: Maria Belleza Episode 9 * Song: The Winner Takes It All by ABBA * Bottom Two: Noel Noir & Siren * Eliminated: Noel Noir Episode 10 * Song: Cover Girl (Put the Bass in Your Walk) by RuPaul * Top Four: Beca Delight, Jada Black, Miami Bitch, and Siren * Eliminated: Miami Bitch |-| Season 2= Season 2 Episode 1 * Song: Womanizer by Britney Spears * Bottom Two: Liza Regalia & Sherrie Labelle * Eliminated: Sherrie Labelle Episode 2 * Song: Love On The Brain by Rihanna * Bottom Two: Kendra K & Mia Dupree * Eliminated: Mia Dupree Episode 3 * Song: Make Me Feel by Janelle Monáe * Bottom Two: Alisa Osorio & Camille Noir * Eliminated: Alisa Osorio Episode 4 * Song: Love Myself by Hailee Steinfeld * Bottom Two: Liza Regalia & Serena May * Eliminated: Liza Regalia Episode 5 * Song: She Loves Control by Camila Cabello * Bottom Two: Louisa Von Green & Serena May * Eliminated: Louisa Von Green Episode 6 * Song: Queen of the Night by Whitney Houston * Bottom Two: Bahari Uzuri & Miss Smith * Eliminated: Bahari Uzuri Episode 7 * Song: Cool Girl by Tove Lo * Bottom Two: Camille Noir & Serena May * Eliminated: Serena May Episode 8 * Song: Do What U Want by Lady Gaga * Bottom Two: Miss Smith & Whitney Fierce * Eliminated: Miss Smith Episode 9 * Song: Love by Lana Del Rey * Bottom Two: Bahari Uzuri & Whitney Fierce * Eliminated: Bahari Uzuri Episode 10 * Song: Jealous Of My Boogie by RuPaul * Top Four: Camille Noir, Kendra K, Leaf, and Whitney Fierce * Eliminated: Whitney Fierce |-| Season 3= Season 3 Episode 1 * Song: Die Young by Kesha * Bottom Two: Betty Bumblebee & Sherrie Labelle * Eliminated: Betty Bumblebee Episode 2 * Song: Want U Back by Cher Lloyd * Bottom Two: Astra D'Amour & Cindy McKinley * Eliminated: Astra D'Amour Episode 3 * Song: How To Be A Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds * Bottom Two: Nadiyah Hadid & Sabrina O'Day * Eliminated: Nadiyah Hadid Episode 4 * Song: Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift * Bottom Two: Lora Zy & Patricia Wanda Brown * Eliminated: Patricia Wanda Brown Episode 5 * Song: Starships by Nicki Minaj * Bottom Two: Jordan Lilac & Lora Zy * Eliminated: Lora Zy Episode 6 * Song: All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey * Bottom Two: Cindy McKinley & Gracie Gold * Eliminated: Cindy McKinley Episode 7 * Song: Heart to Break by Kim Petras * Bottom Two: Hana Cherry & Jordan Lilac * Eliminated: Hana Cherry Episode 8 * Song: What I Need (feat. Kehlani) by Hayley Kiyoko * Bottom Two: James Luna & Sabrina O'Day * Eliminated: James Luna Episode 9 * Song: She Wolf (feat. Sia) by David Guetta * Bottom Two: Sabrina O'Day & Sherrie Labelle * Eliminated: Sabrina O'Day Episode 10 * Song: Champion by RuPaul * Top Four: Brittany Gucci Coochie, Gracie Gold, Jordan Lilac, and Sherrie Labelle * Eliminated: Sherrie Labelle |-| Season 4= Season 4 Episode 1 * Song: Alejandro by Lady Gaga * Bottom Two: Kristina Kills & Lina Avocado * Eliminated: Lina Avocado Episode 2 * Song: Swish Swish by Katy Perry * Bottom Two: Melania Trinity & Moonbeam * Eliminated: Both Episode 3 * Song: Sweet but Psycho by Ava Max * Bottom Two: Kristina Kills & Phaedra Finesse * Eliminated: Kristina Kills Episode 4 * Song: Domino by Jessie J * Bottom Two: Chloe Venom & Eva Windbreaker * Eliminated: Eva Windbreaker Episode 5 * Song: Party For One by Carly Rae Jepsen * Bottom Two: Lina Avocado & Mia Kuttaho * Eliminated: Lina Avocado Episode 6 * Song: If I Could Turn Back Time by Cher * Bottom Two: Amy Crimson & Mia Kuttaho * Eliminated: Amy Crimson Episode 7 * Song: imagine by Ariana Grande * Bottom Two: Mia Kuttaho & Phaedra Finesse * Eliminated: Mia Kuttaho Episode 8 * Song: That's The Way Love Goes by Janet Jackson * Bottom Two: Jethicca LeBeaut & Rosata The Grave * Removed: Thalia Fernández Episode 9 * Song: Elastic Heart by Sia * Bottom Two: Alexandria & Jethicca LeBeaut * Eliminated: Alexandria Episode 10 * Song: Glamazon by RuPaul * Top Four: Chloe Venom, Jethicca LeBeaut, Phaedra Finesse, and Rosata The Grave * Eliminated: Phaedra Finesse |-| All Stars= All Stars Episode 1 * Song: Wannabe by Spice Girls * Top Two: Jordan Lilac & Noel Noir * Winner: Jordan Lilac * Eliminated: Miami Bitch